Don't Tell Me
by Valx3
Summary: Songfic based on the Avril Lavigne song. Slight Loliver about how giving it up isn't the only choice nor always the best choice. R&R please! :]


**A/N- Hey everybody! I just wanted to give a quick thanks to all the readers and reviewers for Can't You See I Love You?! Well, this songfic is based on the song "Don't Tell Me" by Avril Lavigne, one of my all time favorites. I guess you could say it is a slight Loliver (Lilly's POV) but I just want to let you know Oliver is sort of OOC. This takes place when the characters are 16, almost 17. Hopefully, you guys don't mind this. Well, enough of me talking, on with the songfic. R&R!**

Love. That's what I felt toward you. You were affectionate, attractive, sweet, and charming; everything a girl looked for in a boy. You knew how to make me laugh when I felt like never smiling again. The tingling sensation I was welcomed by whenever our lips met, the sparkle in your eyes that could just make me melt, and that feeling I received when our fingers interlaced were all just...perfect, in my eyes that is. I guess you just needed more.

**You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?**

Yea, you needed more. More than my love, more than my compassion, more than the way I wore the perfume I knew you adored. The impression you gave wouldn't make one think you would be like all of the other guys, the ones that just want to "get some." Well, I'm not like those other girls who are willing to give up the last bit of innocence within them just to please you.

**Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah **

Did you really think you had me? Did you really think I was going to throw myself onto you, both mentally and physically? Did you really think I was going to let you have me, my everything and then go sulk about it in the morning? I am not an object, nor will I ever be and don't for a second think you can treat me like crap otherwise we will both be sitting at home alone tonight.

**Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way**

You wrap your arms around me tenderly and show your everlasting charm, that every mother dreams her son has. At the time, I think of it as a romantic, loving gesture but it seems your actions are for another purpose. All you want to do is get in my skirt and stick your hand up my shirt. I don't think so.

**  
Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget**

I'll ask, or even yell out, "Stop, Oliver!" No matter how great my love is for you, you can't play games with my head or my body. I need time, something you aren't willing to give... so I'll just pleasantly kick your ass out. You lead me to the bed; I'll lead you to the door. I'm not willing to throw my life out of a four-story-high window. Sorry.

**I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away**

You knew me like a book, probably better than anybody else in the world. We'd had an uncanny friendship, one said to last a lifetime and difficult to find. We knew each other since the age of three, and I thought you would know better than to think I would I hand myself over to you...like a prize for all your compliments and sweet gestures. Newsflash, I am not a prize. I thought you had earned my trust, but you took advantage of me, or at least tried to. You weren't a rapist, no, you were raised a hell of a lot better than that, but you were looking for the one thing I wasn't willing to give up just yet.

**Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way**

I had envisioned us together, and no matter how corny it sounds, having a family. I thought we shared something special. I guess special is not always good enough. No matter how many times you tell me how much you love me, or how I am the perfect girlfriend, or how amazing my blonde hair and blue eyes are, I didn't do anything wrong. Go ahead, try to make me feel guilty, see where it gets you.

**  
This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away**

In all honesty, I thought you would be the one I would "do it" first with, but I wanted it to be an experience that I would always remember and be left with a memory symbolizing our love. What can I say? You didn't want to wait. I could remember your words precisely, "Now or never, baby."

**Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way**

Do I regret the decision I made? Once in a while. At times when I look at pictures of us and am reminded of my devotion to you, I can't help but wonder what we would be doing at this very moment if we were still a couple. But, I have realized we are both benefiting from not being together. You are better off not wasting your time trying to get in bed with me.

Whereas me? Yea, well, for now, I guess I am just better off alone anyway.

**Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway**

**A/N- Review please! I hope you enjoyed it! Happy New Years Eve :)**


End file.
